Pokemon TCG Adventures
by SnakeheadFish1201
Summary: I don't any rights on writting this story. It just to share the fun and our imagination. This story tells about a boy who destined to meet his partner a Popplio and battles in Pokemon TCG to become the champions. If i had made any mistakes when writing this story, comments and critics are really helpful for me to enhance and develop the story. I hope you enjoy reading the story.


Episode 1: The Adventure's Start Soon

"What's that light?"

A bright light flashes towards me making me half blinded. It's hard to see what's in front. I'm just walked forward without knowing my location; i can't see where to go though.P

"Bwark!"

I can hear something barking. The voice became louder as my sight becomes clearer. Then, I saw a cute blue sea lion-like creature with pink nose staring over me. Only that mysterious creature other than my self what I've seen. The rest were just white empty background. The creature and I facing each other without reasons?

"Bwark, bwark!" I realised the barking voice is coming from it. I look through the mysterious creature. It doesn't seem scared to me at all. It has a big smile that make me a bit relieve. But, I still curious of where I am now?"

"Where am I?" I murmured.

Suddenly, my right hand glowing with a bright flashes. I raise and look closely to my hand then an item more precisely a card appeared in my fist.

"What is this thing?" I murmered again

The light flashes even brighter until…

….

The white panorama, the creature suddenly disappeared and switched with panorama of my messy bedroom.

My alarm rang and woke me up."What a dream?" I think it was the strangest dream I felt. I never have a such dream before.

I looked at the clock and it still early before the school starts. I can't sleep because thinking of the mysterious dream.

"What on earth is that guy?" I'm still thinking of the blue creature.

Thinking that made me forget about the school. Until I realised it's 8.00 in the morning. I shocked. I've 30 minutes to ready for the school.

…

I ran as fast as lightning because I could not to be late at school. I will be scolded again; yes, I usually late to school.

I felt today is my lucky day, I don't arrive late to school at all. Eventhough there were many students and teachers who have arrived but it is considered that I'm still early to school. I went sit down on my seat and there's a box, a deck box under my table. There's a note that's written "Happy Birthday". I shock there's a lot of strange things happens to me today. Plus, today isn't even my birthday. My birthday is 5 months ahead. I am puzzled, who would give me this thing. Playing cards are prohibited at school. I have to hide it until school times is over. It's not an easy thing to do as I have to hide it from anybody for all over 6 hours of school.

…

After school the school is over, when there were no one around, I opened the box to see what was inside it. There's a bunch of playing cards. I looked at the cards one by one. There were energy cards a bird, a fish and a strange looking creature. Until I saw one of the card, a monster card. A cute blue sea lion creature similar dream. It reminded of that dream.i looked closely and it is stated the name of the monster is Popplio.

"What the heck was the dream about?"

The more I think, the more i become excited. Then, I quickly put all the cards into that box and rushed to the nearest toy store that sold playing cards.

…

When I arrived, I shocked. I didn't realised that the shop were so happening. I realised that the shop is having a tournament.

"Can I help you, sir?" Suddenly a voice surprised me from behind. It must be the salesman.

"Can you tell me about this thing? I just got it and I have no idea what to do." I asked as I show to him the Popplio cards.

"Ooh, a Pokemon card. Wanna to have a how to play game?"

"Umm" I looked at the clock, it is a long way before night arrives. "Okay".

….

After setting up the table, the salesman begin explaining.

"I will move first since it's easier for me to tell what to do, it is alright to you?

I smiled at him as yes.

"First of all, shuffle your deck, like this."

"Then, place your deck here"

I followed all of his instructions.

"Before begin, take 7 cards from your deck."

"Do you have any Basic Pokemon from those cards?"

"Basic Pokemon?" I kinda confused of the terms he use.

"Take it slowly. A Basic Pokemon have word basic written at it" the salesman shows one of his card, a Pikipek. "Place it to the Active Pokemon zone in face down condition" The field already have labels thus it is easier for me to understand.

I choose the Popplio card and place it to the Active Pokemon Zone. "Like this, right?"

"Next, you can put another Basic Pokemon at your Bench Pokemon of course as Face Down."

I choose Shellder as my Bench. "What's next?"

"Take top 6 cards from your deck, without seeing it, place it as Prize Card.

"Okay"

"Remember imagine that we have a Pokemon fight and the cards are our Pokemon."

"I started to imagine Popplio and I rubbed its head."

"Are ready for a Pokemon battle?" Suddenly, I saw the salesman in my imagination.

"Now, turn all your Active and Bench Pokemon face up."

As he turned his cards, I can see his Pikipek he showed earlier as his Active Pokemon and a Yungoos as his Bench.

"During your turn, you can do many awesome things. Firstly, draw a card fromyour deck. Then, you may use your Trainer card. I will used Pokeball. With this card I will flip this coin if heads I can search for a Pokemon from my deck and reveal it."

He started flip the coin. I closely looked at the coin spinning.

" Head!" The salesman proudly said it.

"Here's my Trumbeak." he reveal his Trumbeak to me.

"After you use your Trainer card put it into the discard pile.

"Then you may attach and 1 energy to your Pokemon but remember you can only do this once per turn." The salesman explain. " I attach a lightning energy to Pikipek."

"Lastly, you can attack. When you attack your turn ends but I am the first player so I can't attack on my first turn. I end my turn here. Now your turn"

"Draw"

"Can I place my other Basic to my Bench?"

"Sure, you can put up to 5 Pokemon to your Bench."

"Alright, I place Chinchou to my Bench."

"Next, I used my Timer Ball, I will flip 2 coins and I search an evolution Pokemon for each head and reveal it. What does it mean?"

"If you get heads you can search Pokemon which is not a Basic Pokemon."

I flipped my coins.

"One head so I only search for one Pokemon other than Basic, right?"

"You've become good at it."

"I search for a Brionne and I put it in my hand."

"Then, I attach a Water Energy to Popplio."

"Next I attack right?"

"Yup, every attack has it's cost. To use pound your Popplio must been attach with one Water energy. Some attack like my Pikipek can use any type of energy."

"Then, Popplio! Use pound!"

"Okay, this attack deals 10 damage to your opponent Active Pokemon so you put this damage counter to my Yungoos. 1 damage counter is equal to 10 damage."

"Then, I end my turn"

"Draw"

"I'll use my Great ball"

"I check top 7 cards in my deck and search for one Pokemon then I shuffle my deck afterwards"

"I pick another Pikipek and I'll put it into my Bench."

"I attached an energy to my Yungoos and I evolve my active Pikipek into Trumbeak."

"What was that?"

"Let me explain. You see, this card as it states here can evolve from Pikipek. Place the evolution Pokemon on the pre-evolve from to evolve. You can evolve as many pokemon as you like but you can only evolve the same card once.

"I didn't understand"

"Don"t worry, the more you play, the more you will know."

"Now, Trumbeak use Bullet Seed!"

"With this attack I have to flip 4 coin. Each time I get head, I deal 20 damage to your Pokemon."

"I get 2 head so 40 damage to your Popplio."

I can see Trumbeak flying and shooting seeds at my Popplio.

"Wow, that's a lot of damage."

"I warned you. I'm strong"

"End turn"

"My turn now. Draw" it's a potion card.

Suddenly, the salesman interfere "Forget to mention, you can attach an energy, use trainer card and evolve a Pokemon in any other as you like."

"What does that mean?"

"I've told you, the more you play, the more you will understand."

"Then, I will use this Potion, I heal 30 damage from Popplio and evolve Popplio into Brionne."

"Brionne, use Wave Splash!"

Brionne flips it's tail happily and suddenly a big wave appears and slamming Trumbeak.

"That's 30 damage for my Trumbeak "

"End turn"

"Draw and I evolve my bench Pikipek into Trumbeak and I attach a Fire energy to it."

"Then, I'll use this"

"Ilima?"

"With this card each player shuffles his hand into deck, shuffle it and then flip a coin if head you can draw 6 cards but if tail you only got 3."

"I got head so I will draw 6 cards."

"Oh no, I got tails!"

"Then, you only draw 3 cards."

"Trumbeak! Once again use bullet seeds!"

"2 heads again, 40 damage"

"Turn end"

"Lucky me using the potion earlier."

"Draw!" I read the card I drawn and I smilled.

"I will end this!"

"What are you talking?"

"I called Corsola and Lillipup to my bench. Then, attach an energy to Brionne."

"Evolution! Primarina!"

"Now the game started to get interesting." The salesman said.

"Sparkling Aria!"

A big wave summoned from behind Primarina and squashed Trumbeak. Trumbeak's HP quickly decrease to zero.

"Plus, with Sparkling Aria I can heal 30 damage from Primarina."

"End turn"

"When you knock out one of your opponent's Pokemon, pick 1 of your prize cards put it into your hand."

"You may think it is over but there are many secrets lied in this game."

"Racing towards succession, battle until the end, GX Evolution!"

"Yungoos evolves into Gumshoos GX!"

"Gumshoos ability, Search the Premise. You have to reveal your hand."

"I attach an energy to my Gumshoos GX."

"Gumshoe Chance GX!"

"I deal 10 damage plus I can deal additional 50 damage for each energy attached to your opponent active pokemon. In total, I deal 160 damage to Primarina.

"End turn"

"What kind of power is that?"

"It's the GX attack. It's a very powerful attack that you can only use once for the entire battle. I have used just know that means I can't use it again.

….

Battle after battle, turn after turn. Now, I in a tough situation I have 2 price cards left but the salesman have only one price card. The Gumshoos GX only have 30 HP left. I only have one Popplio left to end the battle. It depends on miracle to win this fight. I got no energy card in my hand.

On a blink of an eye, the situations changes it happens just like what happens in my dream a white panorama this time I felt like it is not a dream. Now, I saw Popplio nod his head at me. Then, I'm back at the shop.

"What happened? I called you many times but you didn't anwering." The salesman asked

"Honestly I have no ideas what happened but something tells me to keep going."

"Alright, let's continue"

"Draw"

I shocked on what cards I have drawn. It is a winning card.

"I will use this Prof. Kukui."

"With it I can draw two cards and deal additional 20 damage."

"I get a Water Energy!"

"Attached to Popplio"

"Popplio, we will fight until the end! And we never give up!"

"Popplio! Use pound!"

Popplio rushed towards Gumshoos and knocked out Gumshoos with 30 damage.

…

"Congratulations, you win the battle"

"What, I though, I have remainder of 1 more price card."

"If you knocked out a GX you can pick 2 price cards."

" That means."

Suddenly, I feel like I trapped again in my imagination again.

"Bwark, bwark!" I heard Popplio's bwarking sound similar to my dream earlier.

I can see Popplio running towards me and jumped. I quickly catch and hug it. We win Popplio, I never knew we will win the game. Then, I back in into real world.

"Good game." The salesman shake hand to me.

"Thanks for giving time for me. Oh, I have to go now. Bye."

I quickly went home.

Meanwhile at the shop,

That boy, I wonder why he always talking to himself." ;)


End file.
